Stalemate!
by The Amazing Shrinking Violet
Summary: A big crossover between numerous characters, predominately members of the Teen Titans, but not excluded to that team. Also, features a number of characters from different continuities. The fate of the world depends on a team that barely know themselves.


Disclaimer: I do not own any, or at least most, of the characters presented in this work of fiction. Some of the ideas are mine, some were tailored by myself from existing ones to better suit this fanfic. I'm not making any money off of this, so no suing, please. If I left anything out, well, you know, standard disclaimer stuff. Also, some of the content here is for a more adult audience, and sometimes it may get downright juvenille. I'm devoting this thing to all the people who've read my earlier work, and my friends, all of whom I hope are still putting up with my personal problems. If all goes well, this should be the first of a number of projects, including getting back to some older works.

* * *

A series of loud explosions rocked the ground, and sent twisted scraps of metal flying, as well as burning cars, street signs, and lamp posts, amongst other things. Flipping and jumping over whatever came his way was a young man with shaggy, medium length hair wearing a black, grey, and red costume with a black eye mask, and a red utility belt around his waist. On the left part of the mostly black upper torso was a red and grey R symbol, and the lower part was mostly grey, with black boots. The shoulders were black with grey trim, and the cape was black with grey lining. In one hand he held onto a collapsible bo staff, and in the other were a handful of explosive throwing disks, which he threw at the first sign of movement that came to his eyes, a scowl on his face. He took out a yellow, round walkie-talkie type device with a T on the front, and started to talk into it.

"Where are you all? Things have gone crazy all of a sudden! I need backup, damnit!"

After a few moments, a green image appeared on the screen, and then a slightly young sounding voice started to reply.

"Sorry, man, but it's just as bad as in the sky…I've got that lunatic Power Ring on my ass, and, well, in case you missed that part of the briefing, but he's just as creative as I am, making this an even fight, except of course he's playing dirty…"

"No excuses! Just ditch him and contain the explosions!"

"Rob, you really need to take a breather. Help's on the way; you just have to be patient…woah! Gotta go!"

At that the communicator cut off, and another, more violent explosion rocked the street. Chunks of asphalt went flying everywhere, and two dark figures appeared to take to the skies, exchanging punches and kicks. One of them was wearing a dark navy blue overcoat with a hood that was pulled up over her head, so that all you could was her eyes, and the lower half of her face, which was grey skinned, as was the rest of her. You could also see her forearms, as the sleeves of the coat were rolled up to her elbows, and as the back of it billowed around her, one could also see the tight-ish black leather pants she was wearing, and the boots to match. A gemstone reflected light as it struck her forehead as the hood flew down, and the girl spun through the air, hitting the other figure with a roundhouse kick.

The other figure was a man, with short blonde hair, a pair of black shades on, and a black jacket, pants, and shirt, as well as matching shoes and gloves. His clothing was of a high cost, and wasn't something one would wear to a fight. He blocked the kick, then grabbed the girl by the back of her overcoat, and threw her hard, causing her to smash into a not-so far off skyscraper.

All this was being watched by the dark-garbed young man, Robin, who was weaving through a series of flying objects, finally finding the source to be a main with harsh features with his dark hair in a mullet, and wearing shades and a dark coat – reminiscent of a lab coat – with four metallic arms coming from his sides. It was these arms that had been throwing the various objects at Robin, who was moving in closer. When the next object, a car, had been thrown, the young man started to run along the side, then jumped from it, and threw a special exploding disk, which, when it hit the man, sent a shock of electricity through him, temporarily knocking him out. Robin's momentum continued to carry him forward, and he took out his grappling line, and shot it off at a lamppost, swinging high up into the air, and coming back down onto it in a crouch. "I wonder whose he is…"

"Sorry, that's one of mine, leader man!" came a young voice, as a red and blue streak caught the lamppost, and swung around it in a circle. It was a young man, wearing a red and blue costume with a spider insignia on the chest, and a raised web pattern through all the red parts, with a mask with two fairly large eye lenses. He hung from the side of the post, his boots pressed against it and one hand still holding onto the pole. "Ol' Doc Ock. Wow, whoever's behind all this sure pulled out the stops, huh? I mean, it was bad enough with our regulars, but considering no two people on our little team here have been together for long, all this diversity is gonna be the death of us…"

"Wow, you're a pessimist…" A new voice piped in, as a red and yellow blur screeched to a halt, which was then revealed to be a man in a mostly red bodysuit with a mask and yellow boots and lightning bolts on different parts – the Flash. "I mean, sure it looks pretty bad, but I'm sure we can pull this off, considering all the power we have on our side…"

"Yeah, but has anyone seen Superboy, or Superman, or whatever his name is, lately? I think we lost him when that psycho Ultra-whatever showed up, and I don't think any of us are gonna be able to hurt that guy at all." The wall-crawler sighed, his head tilting to the side a few times, darting about all over the place, his unique danger sense, affectionately dubbed spider-sense, going off at a steady tempo, due to the varying hazards of the area they were in at the moment. Flash gave Spider-Man a look, and then chuckled.

"Man, you don't go and say that so loud; Karen'll hear you." At that the two younger heroes exchanged a curious look, then turned back to the Scarlet Speedster. "You know, up there?" He pointed up, and at that exact moment, a loud boom could be heard, and a blue and red streak tumbled through the air, and smashed into, and through, a series of tall buildings. Floating up above was a woman with short blonde hair, wearing what looked like a white leotard with a hole cut in the centre, over her cleavage, wearing a red cape and blue boots and gloves. She had a satisfied look on her face, and looked down at the other three. "Bet I know why you're staring."

"I heard that crack, Wally. Don't make me come down there and kick your butt, because you know me, and you know that I'll do it." With a nervous tug of his collar, the Flash zipped off, leaving behind the other three young men, and a laughing Power Girl. "Stop being so chatty, you three…I'm not gonna be carrying your weight in this fight." She cracked her knuckles, then took off to the right, heading for the nearest fight, to break into that. Spider-Man exchanged a look with the other two costumed adventurers he was talking to, and shrugged.

"An inspiring woman…oh, wait, there's my ride. Take care, fellas!" As he said that, he pointed up with one hand, and shot off a thin, but tough, strand of webbing, nailing a blurred red figure, and letting out a loud yelp as he was dragged off, Flash whistling softly.

"Man, so far, all I've gotten from that guy is he's pretty damn crazy. Effective, but crazy." He laughed a little, then took off after Spider-Man, leaving a slightly annoyed Robin behind, who ran a gloved hand through his hair, sighing after a few moments.

"I can't believe this is the team I have to work with…they're so…gah, frustrating!" He fumed for a few moments, before his honed instincts made him duck to the side, a throwing disk flying past his left ear and striking a van behind him. Two seconds later, it exploded, taking the van with it in a huge fireball that sent the dark haired youth flying, slapping his hands against the roof of another van and rolling onto the street, taking out his staff again and growling a little.

"I'm impressed. The Robin I knew wouldn't have been as good as that…but I guess you've improved since we last met, haven't you?" a familiar voice intoned as a dark figure emerged from the alley that the explosive had come from. The young man scowled even more, left eye twitching a little as he gripped his staff tighter.

"I should've known they'd have brought you in. After all, they've been scraping the bottom of the barrel since this whole mess started up, so it's only natural scum like you would be here to get on our case." He snarled for a moment, before rushing forward at the figure, who dodged to the side and rolled out into the light. It was a man, a fairly tall, toned man wearing a black and grey body suit with a half black, half orange mask with one eye hole in it. Strapped onto his back was a sheath, which held a broadsword, and on his left leg was a submachine gun. "I don't recall the hardware, though…getting old, are we?" Robin chuckled a little, and spun his staff around, before running forward again and swinging it at the older man, who took out his sword and blocked it.

"Robin, Robin…what's the matter with you? You certainly aren't acting like your normal self. You're uncharacteristically ruthless…I like it." The man known to some as Slade, and to others as Deathstroke, grinned under his mask, and with his free hand, took out his gun and opened fire, his opponent swinging his staff through the air rapidly, and skillfully deflected all the bullets, swinging out again with his staff as the gun started to click, meaning it was out of ammo. With a growl, the masked man flipped back into the air, holstering the firearm and throwing an exploding disk as he did, taking a hold of the sword with both hands, stabbing it into the roof of a truck as the disk hit the ground in front of Robin and exploded on impact, sending the young man flying back and smashing into the windshield of a car, and shattering.

"GAH!" he groaned, in pain, as he slid down the hood of the car, and onto the ground, a trail of blood running down the left side of his mouth and down along his chin. "You s-son of a…"

Before he could finish, the older man had grabbed him by the head, and lifted him up into the air, squeezing his head painfully, then smashed it down into the carhood, silencing Robin. "Now, that wasn't a very nice word you were about to use, Robin. Do we need to discipline you, again?" Then there was a sudden tick noise, and the man looked down to see a small button looking disk stuck onto his side. His eye went wide as, after five seconds, the small object exploded, blowing a hole in his armor and loosing his grip on the teenager.

"I think you're the one in need of Discipline, Terminator!" He growled, aiming his feet at the older man's chest, and pushed him away, his ears ringing somewhat as he rolled back over the car, and fell back on the street. "I could really use that backup right about now…" he spat out some blood as the older man got up, a scowl on his face and lifting his sword up into the air, to bring it down on the younger man's head.

Instead of hitting him though, there was a loud clang sound, and when Robin looked up, Slade had been trapped in a green cage and flying overhead was a young man with short dark hair, wearing a green eye mask green and black bodysuit with a glowing green lantern symbol on the chest, and two black ones on the green shoulders. On one hand was a green ring, the source of his power, and the cage that had been slammed down around Slade.

"It's cough about time one of you got down here…" Robin grumbled as the Green Lantern helped him to his feet with one hand.

"Well, thanks to Power Girl, Power Ring's eating asphalt. She got him right in the jewels."

"Ouch." Robin winced sympathetically, closing his legs a little, Green Lantern laughing a bit.

"The look on his face was priceless, and at least now he's off my back. We were at a stalemate in regards to our little throwdown, considering I have more experience in dealing with cheapshotters." The Lantern nodded, and eyed Slade, who was wailing away at the cage. "That's not recommended."

"Oh, and why not?"

A second later, a large electrical shot ran through the cage and shocked Slade, which made him fall down on his knees.

"That's why…heh. I can't believe he walked right into that one. I mean, it was so obvious."

"If you're done patting yourself on the back, we still have to find out who's causing this mess and clear it up…" The Lantern gave Robin a mock-salute with a bit of a grin on his face. As Robin sighed, and put his right hand over his face, he thought back to how everything had started, and began to regret getting out of bed…


End file.
